


Under the Freezing Moon

by hopelessbromantic3652



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Boruto: Naruto Next gen, Bottom!Naruto, Choking, Cus they ain’t together yet ykno, Desk Sex, Double Lemon, Emotional, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I keep editing and adding to it tho lol why am I like this, IDGAF, Idk what I’m doing, Implied Cheating, Let them fuck in peace, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, NSFW, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto and Sasuke get down and dirty, Naruto doesn’t have kids in this one, Naruto tangents, Obsessive and possessive behavior, One-Shot, Our boys are switches, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, SasuNaru - Freeform, Shadow Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, This is an excuse to write the smut I’ve been dying to write, Top!Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Yaoi, ass eating, bottom!Sasuke, but they love each other like A LOT, cum slurpin, flame me daddy, gaaaaay, goodness, gratuitous sin and sex, i love these boys with my entire existence, little bit of blood mention, m/m - Freeform, no beta we die like men, poetic porn? Idk, seriously, sns, sns stan, sweet sad and sultry, thank god, the word fuck is in here a lot, they deserve to be happy, they like it rough, top!Sasuke, yes I used a Mayhem song to title an SNS one-shot. Shoot me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbromantic3652/pseuds/hopelessbromantic3652
Summary: Ashes to ashes—Dust to dust.Naruto and Sasuke try to change the world the only way they know how:Together, separately.And when it all inevitably crumbles, when it is time to leave this land,Sasuke will remember with perfect claritythese cold nights turned warmby the light of his world,His everything.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	Under the Freezing Moon

“Man. This blows.” Tan fingers massaged into pulsing temples. So. Much. Work. 

Naruto scrubbed his face and stifled another indignant sigh. His eyes slowly swept over the towers of paper.

It was hard on him, ya know? After so long—After the war—Everyone around him either withdrew into themselves or hid behind a plastic mask of professionalism. 

He’d catch a flash of pink around the hospital through the memory of a clone, a flash of green around a familiar training ground. A bug, a tuft of fur, a flash of onyx and flower pedals. He saw Shika, of course. And Kakashi-sensei. And Hinata, whenever he managed to make it home, along with the countless others in passing.

When time came and went in the face of missions, Naruto took the extra time to match missions according to his comrade's attributed strengths. He gathered their reports personally and took the extra effort to see to any needs or concerns. Most remained cordial, even still, though, it wasn't for lack of trying; he thought to bridge the gap with promises of catching up over dinner and drinks, some light-hearted banter in passing—He'd honestly lost track of the time and numbers and offers. They all blurred together into one large amalgamation of failure and rejection. 

It seemed so one-sided that even _he_ finally took the hint and allowed himself to fall completely into the routine of Lord Seventh. No one really addressed him outside of his Hokage title. Not anymore. And admittedly, yes, it still stung; but his old comrades had kids now. Families and lives completely separate from him. And though he wasn’t at that point with Hinata yet—and likely never would, due to reasons even Hinata understood— at one time, all he’d ever wanted was a family to call his own. All he’d ever dreamed of was nestled in the palm of his hand. Naruto was, quite literally, living the dream. 

What happened? What changed? 

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it a byproduct of adulthood? The trauma and ripple of the War? The pressure of responsibility? 

Naruto gave pause.

Were all Kages made to be handled with gloves? Perhaps it was part of the political structure or something or the other. Although, no one ever mentioned anything along those lines— he was fairly certain that Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei would’ve given him the low-down. Naruto swallowed hard and a million different things flitted through his mind at once. 

Had... his father suffered this way? Respected by all, understood by none? Err— one? His mom had to've been different, he mused. _Right?_ There had to be a reason why Dad chose her out of the sea of many. She would’ve been different from the rest; she saw Dad for _who he was_. Not only for what he did, or what he accomplished, or what he didn’t. And that resonated with him, some how.

Naruto's eyes came to settle on the clock and he heaved a great sigh. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fallen down this rabbit hole when he should be working. 

Naruto carded and hand through his hair and stretched, reaching up, up, _up_ , sighing in satisfaction as the pops and crackles loosened the stiffness in his joints. His arms then curled behind his head, muscles straining under the arch and painfully pleasant pull of tendons. Naruto soon folded over with a harsh breath. Damn, if that didn't feel good. He wasn't built for desk work. 

Naruto took the time to lean back in his chair as blue eyes roved about his office unseeingly.

It was kinda lonely. You’d think being the leader of an entire village would be anything but. Everyone knowing your name and your face, calling out from streets or windows or stores. They were usually directed at his shadow clones more often than not, but still. It’s like they looked right through him, and Naruto had to suppress a shiver at the thought. He wondered when that came to be, or if it ever really changed to begin with.

Though... there _was_ one person Naruto could say with _absolute certainty_... he broke out in a smile, glancing toward the window.

So...yeah. They got to go off, explore, _fight,_ all while he seemingly sat on his ass, pencil pushing, what, 80% of the time? The rest of his time was spent biding, planning, waiting, rebuilding— even his _shadow clones_ seem to have more fun running around the village, doing meager errands and greeting whoever crossed their paths. 

It was mind numbing. 

Not only that, It was equal parts humiliating having to sit in his high chair and expect everyone else to do the leg work for him. And sitting still had never really been Naruto Uzumaki’s greatest strength. And sometimes, when all was quiet and his advisors had long gone home for the evening, he’ll catch himself wondering... if he had chosen a different path, that, perhaps...

Naruto’s eyes slipped closed. A steely, dark gaze bore into the backs of his eyelids. Something hot and rugged tugged at his insides.

Naruto shook his head. Those were traitorous thoughts. Dangerous to manifest. The barbed something made a home inside his chest and _squeezed_. Such thoughts would not serve him, here. In the end, they were pointless. Fruitless. He reminded himself, not for the first time that day, why he was here in the first place, in this tower, with this hat; Change would be slow going. He _knew_ that. He knew that the moment he’d signed his life away in permanent ink. He was no longer just Uzumaki Naruto. He was now the singular collective of The People. All he holds dear; the very village itself, down to the last rock and pebble. 

And he wanted— no, _needed—_ change. To break the cycle of hatred. To make sure that what happened to to Sasuke, to Itachi, to Obito, to Nagato, to him, to Gaara and all the countless others who were mistreated, sacrificed or fell through the cracks— _never happened to anyone ever again._ And Naruto was nothing if not determined to see it through. Even— _especially_ — the dull, life draining bits.

The Hokage blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Who the hell was he kidding? He wanted to laugh. Kinda wanted to cry, too. He was likely just cranky and sleep deprived, and over exaggerating his own inner tirade because of it. He’d just been so _tired_ recently. There was only so much that shadow clones and soldier pills could do for a man. Even if that man just so happened to be quite possibly one of the most powerful ninjas of their time. He was, still, just a man. 

Naruto paused to survey the freshly signed document before setting it aside. Alright— time to end this soul-sucking bullshit. 

Well. For today, at least.

With a renewed resolve Naruto continued his mission of scribbling out daily reports and signing mundane documents. It could have been minutes or hours when Naruto finally turned his head toward the open window; the real dead giveaway? His office was dark. Or what should’ve been dark— it nearly made him double-take. 

Naruto blinked, feeling foolish. He could be so dumb sometimes...

He caught himself sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head and stilled the old habit. All these years with shared kurama perks and the night vision _still_ threw him for a loop. His eyes traced the long streams of white-blue light flowing through the window. The patches of visible sky, at least from this angle, were a ghostly grey wash. They bore no stars.

A super moon...? 

Naruto put down his pen and closed his eyes. He felt outward with trickles of his chakra like the whiskers of a cat in shadow. Nothing. Not even Anbu. He strained his ears for any shift, any sound. The office was completely silent save for the flutter of paper and wind. 

His nose gave a small twitch, and his palm started to itch. Then, it started to _burn_. 

Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

“You can come out now,” he said testily to the empty room. 

A black form melted soundlessly from the surrounding shadow and into an ethereal beam of moonlight. His single scarlet eye glowed with mirth as he drank in the hunched form of his clearly worn Kage. The man before him, with a will of fire and a heart of gold looked every bit the cut of Ruler, even through his poor posture and pouty lips. His chakra pulsed with unleashed power like a big cat pacing his cage. 

Sasuke bit back a smirk.

“You’ve improved, Hokage-sama,” his deep honeyed voice cut through the air like carbon steel.

“Bastard,” Naruto sneered if only to hide a smile. “Don’t call me that.” He ignored the blatant jab at his awareness along with the nagging feeling that _The Bastard_ had been watching him for longer than he was willing to admit. 

He suddenly flushed, shoving away that primal, pesky voice that screamed for SasukeSasuke _Sasuke_ and continued the relentless war of pencil on paper. Naruto was so close to being done with this stack... And honestly? Right at this very moment, sleep had never sounded more appealing. 

Naruto frowned. When was the last time he’d even gotten a good nights rest? Shit. He couldn’t even remember. Probably the last time The Bastard was back in the village, now that he thought about it. He could actually start to feel his muscles relax for the first time in months under the sharp, assessing gaze, even as he continued to scrawl. 

“So?” Naruto finally looked up at the black clad form that towered over his desk— his livelihood. 

“So,” The shadow mocked, cloak billowing from the open window. A pause. The leaves whispered their secrets to the moon in coded chitter.

...Hm. Naruto scented the air. Something was...off. Naruto straightened under the piercing gaze of his comrade, giving the silhouette a once over. He sharpened his gaze with a flicker of red, and there it was. The unmistakable sheen of slightly damp, slightly crusted over gore against the black of his cloak. It was nearly unnoticeable in shadow. Naruto’s eyes narrowed just as his nostrils flared. 

How in the _hell_ had the Uchiha managed to cloak his scent? _From a Jinchuriki,_ no less? Naruto grumbled in slight irritation. Or was it genjutsu...? Just another one of the Great Uchiha Mysteries, he’s sure. At Sasuke’s answering smirk, Naruto wrinkled his nose and decided he actually didn’t give a fuck. Whatever. _Show off._ A small rumble within him echoed his own ancient anger. If Naruto had blinked, he would’ve missed the the way those teeth flashed between pretty pink lips. He swallowed. Well. At least none of the blood smelled like Sasuke’s.

Still... 

Naruto kept his tone playful, but his eyes were hard. “The mission was successful, I’m assuming,” It wasn't a question. Except it was.

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Came the easy reply. Naruto swallowed. He dreaded the mere thought.

“...No. Heh. I suppose you wouldn’t,” Naruto’s smile was tight as his eyes rolled down Sasuke’s body in muted concern. He turned to eye the last of the stacks. Did the paperwork suddenly seem taller...? Had to be a trick of the—

Calloused fingertips chased the hard line of a tan jaw and slid to the bottom most part of Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke ghosted the back of his knuckle over those perfectly plump lips, watching with burning intensity as they parted at the touch. He was agonizingly slow with his movements as his thumb smoothed the soft skin of Naruto’s bottom lip, sliding back to that hard cut of jaw, only to slowly tilt his head _up._ Blue fire met black. Lithe fingers fanned out to softly trace those thin, symmetrical lines in calm reverence. He’d always loved those little whisker marks. Even as a child. 

Sasuke drew in a deep breath. There was a time where he resisted this pull. Fought it tooth and nail. The pair were lost among the torrent of themselves, of unspoken and unchecked and unnamed emotion, and it had battered them to the point of no return. They were forced to face the thing that lay between them like an ever looming presence, crackling like a live wire. Things between them would never be perfect, given the times. They have lives to lead. A path to follow. And to Sasuke, it was better than nothing at all.

He brushed his nose against Naruto’s. He was content to just absorb that offered warmth, to smell him, to feel him. Their situation might not be perfect, but... Naruto, on the other hand... Sasuke shivered. He could taste the budding arousal oozing from his counterpart, even after only a few light touches. It was nearly tangible in the back of his throat—nearly made him giddy with _need_. Right here before him, nose to nose, was the man he’d dreamt of all these months away... Their gazes continued to bore into each other with a sense of urgency, paired with a blinding need to live and re-live this very moment. To absorb time itself. 

Moonlight and shadow cut an imposing look upon the hokage’s features when without warning the black within the blue of his irises _slitted._ Sasuke stared right back, eyes half mast in a spike of arousal. But it was almost innocent, in the way his thumb caressed the corner of Naruto’s mouth— stroking gently, softly, admiring the tic in his jaw as he continued to finger the satin skin. 

Sasuke then dug his fingers into the hollows of Naruto’s jaw. 

Naruto’s eyes darkened.

He relished the bob of Naruto’s Adam’s apple and a morbid fascination seized him when a pink tongue slid languidly over Sasuke’s palm, all the way up to his thumb pad. His hand was still caked with dried blood. The blood of Sasuke’s Kill. Electric blue eyes clashed with now mismatched ones, glowing in the eventide. Gods, but those eyes were beautiful... Sharingan spun lazily in regard for the man in front of him as he relished their mirrored longing. Everything about the blonde was beautiful. Compelling. Addicting. 

Naruto’s pulse quickened. He reveled in the looming shadow above him, eyes drinking in that perfectly smooth complexion. He took the time to search Sasuke’s face until he found what he was looking for. 

And just like that, Naruto's tongue unfurled with so many questions— He had to bite his lip against the barrage: _Are you okay? What happened? Why were you gone so long? Where did you go afterward? Did you come straight here? Are you hurt?_ Were _you hurt? Did something happen? What did you find? Was the target neutralized?_

Will they come back?

Even through his haze of lust and desire.... Swallowing these leaden questions only left him feeling bitter. 

__

Naruto learned long ago which would be answered and which would not. Those pertaining to his position would turn up in the report; they weren't the ones at the forefront of his mind. _Those_ questions, he recognized, would get no answer. Not verbally. It didn't keep the worry or the cold grip of panic from entangling the cavity of Naruto's chest. Realistically, Naruto would feel Sasuke in any imminent danger. He would feel it through the Bond. He knew that. And yet, it only served to put Naruto more on edge, ready to spring at a moment's notice... the familiar icy anxiety slithered around his lungs. 

__

And Naruto knew he was being glaringly obvious, what with that calculating gaze so easily able to read him. He knew and, Kurama can attest, he was being absolutely ridiculous. Sasuke was the most capable ninja he knew. Probably ever. All the same, it didn't quell that pitiful voice inside his head and Naruto looked away, embarrassed, but also ashamed. 

__

So wrapped up in his musings Naruto didn't even catch Sasuke's decent. _Hn._ Sasuke almost let loose a chuckle. How very typically _Naruto._ It happened in the span of a heartbeat. Chapped lips met soft, pliable ones, and Naruto's mind wiped. An electric spark caught the bitter brush of his thoughts and morphed to a smoldering blaze, all consuming—it rose as he wrapped his arms tight around his moon. His worries seized, and the hurt all but snuffed from his chest.

__

He allowed his eyes to slip closed and... _Oh._

__

It was a slow tempo of lips, their bodies sliding softly against the other— tasting, touching, falling into the familiar rhythm of give and take. Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s lower lip and _pulled._ He received only a breathless moan of reply as Naruto shuddered hard against his body. Something in Sasuke snapped. He _needed_ this. _Naruto._

__

Their hunger swelled to a deafening height, clawing, tearing, feeding off one another as their chakra bubbled, melding and shifting and _mingling—_ It was so sudden and so painfully intimate that it ripped the breath right out of Sasuke’s chest. He slowed his ministrations enough to pull back and stare into those churning waters, shimmering in the moonlit night. 

It was like a warm, weighted blanket encasing his entire body. It felt like... coming in after a long day in the harsh snow and warming up next to a fire, cup of tea in hand; the frozen marrow of his bones slowly thawed to leave only the trickle of life. It was...safe. Safety, and Home. For Naruto it was very much the same, on the opposite side of the spectrum. It was...akin to the cut of a cool, gentle breeze at the peak of an unrelenting summer. An ice cold beverage after a long bout of dehydration. Always chasing that chill of relief. Always praying for the cool caress to help draw breath back into the lungs. It was his Sanctuary, and without it, he would surely collapse.

__

Sasuke swallowed past the lump in his throat as Naruto worried at a pink lip between perfectly white teeth, so overwhelmed with touch, taste, scent, after so many countless nights away... Sasuke could hardly stand it. He needed to _feel_ Naruto’s warm flesh against his own. Now. 

__

He ripped at the white cloak and let it fall soundlessly from hard shoulders. Sasuke wasted no time closing the distance and parted rosy lips, tongue slick on Naruto’s canines. The blonde gasped, feeling his nipple pinched and rolled expertly, and tried to force the air back into his lungs—to keep his world upright— his brow pinched at the dizzying onslaught. It shot up Naruto’s spine with a rattling fervor. Tingles turned to tremors. It was nearly too much— so much, after so long, like chugging a gallon of water after a three day bout of nothing— he was sure to nearly _burst—_

__

Naruto searched for something to ground him. Anything. Pulling back ever so slightly, Naruto couldn’t see passed those raw, smoldering orbs. The thing— _the only thing_ — that truly grounded him was the very thing driving him _insane._ Naruto’s lips twitched. But what else is new?

Sasuke tilted his head to brush his lips across Naruto’s cheekbone in muted praise. He loosened the grip on Naruto’s jaw and pale fingers slowly slid back up the hard line, a beautiful contrast highlighted by cool moon and warm shadow. Sasuke stroked his chin between a thumb and forefinger. Ebony orbs bounced between features in no particular order, as if to greedily soak in the sight. But Sasuke had since memorized the panes of his beautiful face long ago. Their lids fluttered closed.

When their their mouths slotted together it was in a flurry, lips and tongue teeth, a molding of two into one— seeking more of Naruto, more of Sasuke, more, _more—_

__

__

__

Tongues battling for dominance, Naruto swiftly stood. He pivoted, hooking a foot under Sasuke’s leg and shoved him hard against the nearest wall, growling into his mouth. God, he had missed this. Naruto poured all he had into that feverous kiss. Sasuke smirked against his lips. It had been months without this fire, this passion— like Naruto was blowing listlessly in the wind with no flame to keep. It was tiring to sit atop this throne with a smile and pretend for the council, for the people, forever waiting for _Him_ to come back, waiting with baited breath—alongside these— his _precious people_ who, in the end, only saw him for the hat he wore—

__

__

__

Sasuke groaned into his mouth as fingers wove their way into short blonde tufts and _yanked_. “H-aah...!” Naruto’s head snapped back and oh _fuck_ did he love it when Sasuke gripped him tight at the roots. He arched, lips parted, neck nothing short of devoured as Sasuke sucked through his teeth. Naruto had to bite back an embarrassingly loud moan as his length pulsed in time with the tortuous pull of suction.

__

__

__

“Oh fuck, Sasuke…!” he was panting hard now, trousers painfully tight as his hands shamelessly groped the sensual body crushed up against the wall. Naruto’s fingers dipped under the dark button up to glide across firm, creamy panes, chasing those delicious tremors only Naruto seemed to elict. The other hand devilishly slipped down to grab a hand full of _ass_. How could something this sharp and perfect and deadly be so hard and yet, so soft at the same time...? His hands followed the dips and curves and lines like a map he had long since memorized, one he could recite with his eyes closed in worship.

It was achingly beautiful. This thing they shared... And Naruto could never get enough...He was— _He was—_ he was.. being a little too loud, wasn’t he...? Naruto cursed.

__

__

__

He breathed hard through his nose in an attempt to gather his wits before signing through the familiar battle seal of Otomasen. The sound barrier trapped their passionate breaths— along with Naruto’s throatier ones— which, naturally, only seemed to ricochet off of the walls, amplifying his cries. Fuck. A stab of embarrassment shot through the blonde as he ducked his head and blushed. He stifled another moan against the skillful blaze of lips and teeth. The action made him look ten years younger and Sasuke couldn’t keep the warm trickle of something from blooming within, filling him from something _almost_ , to _full._ His Naruto... He’s still he same dobe, and the reminder never failed to lighten the petrified ball housed within Sasuke’s chest. 

__

“Ah—” Naruto bit his lip against the slips of noise as he bent to nuzzle the Uchiha’s junction of neck and shoulder. Sasuke hummed at the sensation. The flat of his tongue connected a fresh trail of purple roses blooming on sun-kissed flesh.

__

“Sasuke…” It was both a prayer and a promise as Naruto seemed to blossom before his very eyes, baring the other side of his throat in offering. Deference in its purest form. Sasuke drew in a breath, mumbling something incoherent against the flesh and _bit_. He faintly registered the taste of copper and Naruto’s wanton cry as if underwater. 

__

“ _Ha!_ —Ahh—nnn _Sasuke!_ ”

__

The raven hmmed, deep and low as he gave a long, hard suck. Through bruised lips, he siphoned Naruto’s broken pleas and it was a never ending well of warmth. Sasuke could never get enough of bathing in that Sun—the Sun that warmed the marrow of the spirit. The only light that could ever pierce the unrelenting Dark. 

__

The one and only he would _ever_ surrender to. 

__

“Naruto…” as he dragged his eyes back up to those cerulean depths, he couldn’t help but once again chase those symmetrical marks with the tips of his fingers. Through lidded eyes, Sasuke spilt forth all of the words his tongue could never voice. And Naruto paused, seeing the flashes behind those dark eyes, and he swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed by Sasuke’s willingness to bare his soul. It was so _rare_. But Naruto never needed Sasuke to voice these things between them. They knew. They both knew because they felt it— they lived it. They saw it at the Valley of the End. They are the only two that ever truly understood one another. Naruto looked deep into Sasuke’s impossibly dark eyes and caught the shimmer in black. White light reflected into those sapphires; the moon kissed the ocean.

__

__

__

_You are my everything._

__

It was Naruto who crashed their lips together in desperation as he ground down hard against Sasuke, launching his black cloak into some dark corner, fumbling with the buttons of his vest, ripping off that stifling long-sleeve— fuck, just when did Sasuke start to layer up in so many goddamn _clothes_ — he fumbled with the fabric, peeling off the slightly damp gear and the tang of Sasuke’s successful battle heightened Naruto’s already burning arousal.

__

“I need you. Now.” Naruto flared his nostrils and the feral growl that tore through his chest shot straight down to Sasuke’s groin. He hissed, Naruto’s claws biting into flesh in his haste to be rid of the offending garments. Naruto fumbled with the button of Sasuke’s pants before a shaky hand halted his movements. 

__

__

__

“I can’t wait,” Sasuke grit, sanity straining through his fingers like sand. In one fluid movement he ripped Naruto’s pants to his ankles and shoved him face first onto the desk, heedless of the toppling towers of paper. Naruto groaned through clenched teeth as his cheek pressed hard into the wood; Sasuke’s fingers tangled into his short blonde locks and tugged. Naruto hissed, throat arched almost painfully and pushed back against Sasuke’s clothed erection. _Yes._ Sasuke always knew what he wanted, when he wanted it... he could feel the mirrored heat thrumming in the Uchiha’s own chakra. 

Sasuke didn’t miss a beat. He threw open the drawer and found the bottle of lube he knew would be there.

__

__

__

Now, Sasuke would not usually call himself a sadistic man. Not really. But when Sasuke squirted the cold liquid down the cleft of Naruto’s cheeks and watched him shiver and try to shy away, back bowed— it _was_ with sadistic delight. He devoured those squirms and gasps with an insatiable hunger. Coating his fingers in the cool slickness, Sasuke slowly circled the puckered ring and played with the ruddy flesh of muscle, watching in a haze as it fluttered in anticipation. He loved teasing Naruto this way, coaxing those enticing reactions... 

__

Fuck. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

__

__

__

“Mmh, Fuck you, Sasuke, _do it already..!!_ ” Naruto threw his head back and hissed, eyes flashing an impossible red. His bark held no bite within this throng of desire. They both knew it. Sasuke gave a sly smirk before he licked the outer shell of Naruto’s ear in one long stripe, whispering huskily, “As you wish.” He didn’t even give Naruto a chance to shiver before shoving two fingers deep into his ass, pumping in and out without a lick of mercy. He’ll give the blonde what he wants, alright— and it will be his undoing.

__

_“A—aaah!!_

__

The cry that erupted from Naruto’s mouth had Sasuke nearly faltering in his stroke, already teetering on the edge like a fucking ameture. Fuck. Perhaps it would be his _own_ undoing instead...

“S-Sa-Sasuke,” Naruto sobbed in time with harsh thrusts of Sasuke’s arm and he arched his back, pushing against those delectable digits to swallow more— 

“P-Please, Sasu—ah!” Sasuke curled his fingers just so, feeling for the unassuming mound of muscle. Naruto’s body was taut like a bow ready to snap— he’d found it, the unmistakable bundle and _throb, throb, throb_ of muscle. It seemed to pulse harder as he stroked, hot and swollen under the long, hard drags of his fingers. Sasuke was hypnotized. Enamored. _Hooked._ It was like a beautifully wanton symphony for an audience of one. Sasuke would never grow tired of those noises. Those noises for him. For _only_ him.

__

__

__

“S-Sasu— _ke!_ ” It was a marvelous sight to behold; those full globes moving in waves with the force of it, seeing his fingers swallowed, slick, wet— Sasuke bit back a moan as he helplessly frotted against Naruto. It was a decidedly poor attempt to alleviate some pressure. In fact, it was borderline painful. But the show just was so fucking... _mmh..._

__

Sasuke added another finger, twisting, trying to slip even deeper as Naruto met his thrusts with increasing vigor. 

__

“Fuck!” Naruto cried, thrashing now— he was so close, ring seizing around thin digits. Sasuke withdrew his fingers with a soft squelch and Naruto’s sphincter frantically winked around nothing but air. Naruto howled at the peak denial, and he whirled to glare daggers at Sasuke over his shoulder, red eyes flashing—

__

__

__

Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore. He would be damned if he went another second without Naruto’s impossibly tight heat. He yanked his black pants down to toned, milky thighs, and bottomed out in one barbarous _thrust._ It was like the wind was wrung from their lungs. “Gah—” Naruto could only gasp a small, broken sound, and any previous protest died in his throat. His eyes nearly rolled back as Sasuke’s length began to throb inside of him—a whimper tore through the air, high pitched and breathless against the sheer size— he felt so full, so _whole_ —He let his head fall to the desk with a thump.

It was too much and not enough all at once. 

__

__

__

Fuck _Pulse._ Fuck _Pulse._ Fuck— Sasuke shuddered for the umpteenth time, breaths coming in broken gasps. It was almost _too_ tight. He felt the walls hug him tighter still as his dick continued to throb, and he cursed again. Sasuke struggled to get a reign on himself. Only once he was absolutely sure he wouldn’t bust did Sasuke pull out slowly, groaning at the friction of Naruto's walls. He steadily pushed back in. Naruto choked on a moan. Fuck—Sasuke snapped his hips back until the ring all but kissed his head before shoving into that silken heat, balls slapping the curve of Naruto’s taint. A resounding scream pierced the air and Sasuke didn’t even try to suppress the tremor that tore through his spine.

__

He lost all semblance of control. His hips barreled forward, harder, faster—lost in the whirl of Naruto’s wails. The cries broke in time with his savage stroke and only served to amplify Sasuke’s own shuddering groans. He pushed and pulled and _pushed_ into that delectable heat. 

__

The world around them was ashen and lost— mere dust in the wind.

_clap, clap, clap_

“S-s-s’u-ke— _ah!”_

_clap, clap, clap_

“Nghh—N-Naru—”

__

Sasuke could barely keep a cap on his lips now, his groans becoming louder and more mangled as the wet sheath sucked at his cock, relentlessly diving for more. His head lolled as he thumbed a dimple at the base of Naruto’s spine, ramming with his full weight behind the snap of hips. He put his fucking back into it. The legs of the desk screeched in short bursts against the floor boards, all in tempo with the loud _slap_ of flesh and Naruto's echoed shrieks. 

__

The bundle of nerves caught against the head of Sasuke’s cock and Naruto swore he saw stars. Sasuke moaned in praise at the writhing, keening mess of the blonde beneath him. He turned to angle his hips just enough to hit that spot over and over and over again. Naruto’s broken cries soon became mere blubbering gibberish, cracked and pitched and wet; Sasuke bent over his lover, an imposing shadow radiating raw, powerful energy, and brushed his lips against a shoulder in warning. Sasuke took one last appreciative leer at the play of muscle rippling across that gorgeously tanned back before sinking his teeth into the scruff of Naruto’s neck.

__

_"S-sasukeee...!!"_

__

And Naruto saw white, teetering over the precipice and finally falling into those racking waves, his own wail falling deaf to his ears. He could feel only the cock in his ass, and the thundering rush of blood in his eardrums; It echoed the pulse of his length in long, pearlescent ribbons, and the broken moans on his tongue sounded suspiciously like Sasuke’s own name. And Sasuke, mesmerized by the blonde spread before him, couldn’t help but feel a fierce spike of pride and possession at the sight.

Naruto was _his._ Only Sasuke could make Naruto this coiled and unmade as he picked the blonde apart stroke by agonizing stroke. 

And he was relentless. 

Naruto rode out his climax in sweeps with the vicious pounding of Sasuke’s engorged shaft; the sporadic squeeze of Naruto’s cavern was enough to send Sasuke careening toward the edge. He had wanted this, had fantasied about this, dreamt about this, about _Naruto,_ for months... and now... He growled brokenly around the skin between his teeth, fingernails leaving bloodied crescents on Naruto’s hip and—

__

“Ahhnn-n-aru-to…” he took one last shuddering breath, riding his high to the top of the crest before peaking, and then falling—falling _hard_ — His cock jerked with every broken, half seated thrust, filling Naruto’s ass to the brim with long strips of seed. And Naruto wanted every filthy last bit of it. 

“That’s it, Sasuke,” he groaned breathlessly, “Fucking _breed me.”_ Those words did unspeakable things to Sasuke. Something primal within him purred, and the rumble within his chest mimicked his lover’s. Hips spasming, he gave one last sharp thrust and fully sheathed his over sensitized cock. Semen dribbled from Naruto’s abused hole to trickle down quaking thighs, and his breath hitched at being so thoroughly filled.

Wet, haggard panting and the soft ringing of their ears were all that could be heard in the echo of quiet dark. Their world spun as they battled to catch their breath in a ravenous flutter of beating hearts. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Sasuke gathered what was left of his bearings and slowly withdrew his half-hard member with a hiss, legs threatening to buckle. Fucking hell...

__

__

__

Naruto inhaled shakily as if to test his voice. He licked his lips once. Then, trying in vain to look over his shoulder, he rasped, “Holy _fuck,_ Sasuke,” the glazed look of pure blissed out heat in his eyes, the tear tracks, the shimmer of drool on his lips... Sasuke felt his dick stir at the mere sight.

__

_Fuck._

Naruto was panting heavily, Sasuke realized, from somewhere in the back of his mind. He came to slowly, releasing the breath he'd inadvertently held while leering. Naruto could only continue to heave. Any strength the Jinchuriki may’ve had was quickly bleeding from his body as he sunk further into the desk. 

_So beautiful..._

__

Naruto's eyelids fluttered as his raven caressed the bared side of his face. Gentle fingers trailed the bruises down his nape in adoration. But his next words caressed him like a blade. 

“I’m not through with you yet, Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was low and dripping.

__

Naruto’s dick twitched. _Fuck._

Without further preamble Sasuke dropped to his knees. He didn’t give Naruto much of a choice in the matter as he ducked, single hand pressed against the small of his back to keep him in place. Naruto barely had the strength to squirm as Sasuke's thumb parted his cheek to reveal the puckered ring, red and soiled in Sasuke's cum. The Uchiha swallowed the building saliva in his mouth. _So beautiful..._

“What are you... _Ah!_ ” 

Naruto gave a high pitched cry at the unexpected assault of lips on his raw, freshly fucked asshole. “S-Sasuke—Oh—” Naruto's noises sent tremors down the Uchiha’s spine, like a dance of invisible fingertips. 

__

__

__

Sasuke smirked against the twitching hole and rolled his tongue, first hard, and then soft, and then hard again, tasting himself on his tongue and savoring the headiness of their combined scents. He probed Naruto’s taint with the tip of a speared tongue before flattening it against the tender flesh, laving hungrily and sliding back up before giving the pucker an experimental suck through his teeth. 

“Oh—Oh _God!_ Oh, fuck—” __

Naruto moaned wantonly in his puddle of limbs, trying so desperately to stay upright, to chase Sasuke’s devious tongue and push back against that torturous mouth. Sasuke kneaded a full, malleable ass cheek and pulled, gaining all the leverage he needed to pierce his hardened muscle again and again into Naruto’s wet heat. The cries of his ‘Kage only egged him on as he swirled his tongue along the inside of those silken walls, greedily fishing deeper for his own seed.

__

__

__

“A-Aaah—” Naruto’s voice was almost hoarse as he gripped the ends of the desk, helplessly at Sasuke’s mercy. He’s unraveling at the seams, dick now rigid and leaking, gaining delicious friction as he bows and arches, fucking himself on Sasuke’s tongue—he's so close, so _deep_ —

__

__

__

“Fuck!” Naruto sobbed. Casting his head back, he practically seated himself on Sasuke’s face. He rocked with lascivious abandon and chased that warm, wet hardness, and _fuck,_ was it good. Sasuke gripped a tan globe to steady Naruto’s ravenous humping, and struck. _Hard._ The crack ripped through the enclosed space like a firework. Naruto gasped sharply and and bowed, hips giving a small spasm before he _arched,_ hole fluttering at the sharp twang of pain in the haze of pleasure.

__

_“Oh god, yes—”_ Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. 

__

“You like that, Naruto?” Gooseflesh rippled across those full mounds as Sasuke’s breath caressed the wetness of his backside. Another crack rang through the office. 

__

“Mmmh!! M-mmhmm...” Naruto could only nod in a daze and grip the desk tighter.

__

“You like being bent over? Slapped? _Dominated?_ ” Teeth grazed his taint and caught against his ring.

__

“A-Aaah— Goddamn it, Sasuke…!” Naruto was growling now, fighting with the jelly in his legs to stand, to gain some semblance of control or upper hand or— god _damn it_ —he was always like this, hopelessly under the Uchiha’s spell. It wasn’t fair! Naruto was always so loud, so malleable, as if Sasuke were using the Rinnegan to bend him to his will. Sasuke, evidently, _didn’t need_ the fucking Rinnegan to melt him into mere putty. Argh! But gods damn it all, though he’d rather chew off his own tongue than admit it aloud, the thought of Sasuke daring to overpower him with the Rinnegan like the beast he was, like the beast Naruto _could be—_ made him want to cum right then and there. 

...And Sasuke’s tongue wasn’t helping by any means.

__

__

“Stop.” Naruto's voice cracked as he fisted blue-black locks and yanked down and away, tremulous but strong in his grip. Sasuke gasped. His cock leapt at the sharp jut of pain. 

Naruto would have to flip their positions if he were to gain any semblance of traction. Heaving and quaking like the hot mess he was, Naruto cursed Sasuke and his skilled mouth. His skilled everything. Fuck. He dared to look back and cursed himself for it. Sasuke’s lips were parted and reddened and divine, the lower half of his face glistening with a transparent film of saliva. But his mouth... there was an opaque, milky substance spread along those lips, spread from the bottom to the corner. And _...Oh._ The glow of mismatched scarlet and lilac danced with mirth and arousal, zeroing in on Naruto’s broiling gaze. Sasuke had his full attention. A pink tongue made to swipe at any remaining cum on those lustrous lips. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, slow, and sensual...

Naruto’s nostrils flared. Oh my god...

__

__

__

Sasuke took his time fucking Naruto with his eyes as the blonde caught his breath. His eyes roved over the swell of his full ass, those hardened, chiseled thighs and the thick mass that lay between them. He was pleased with his handiwork; Sasuke licked his lips as a cat would with a face full of milk, nearly purring at the sight of Naruto bent, spent and struggling—forever burned into his mind. The mere thought of using these keepsakes for later drew out a low out noise from his throat. 

Naruto echoed the sentiment as he slowly let Sasuke’s hair slip through his grasp. The blonde deliberately turned on his side, lidded eyes imploring and full of mischief. The hard cut of his hip caught reflected moonlight and it nearly took Sasuke’s breath away. He’d thought it a billion times, by now... the man was beautiful. 

__

A vice grip shot out and closed around Sasukes wrist. He didn’t even try to play hard ball. He _wanted_ it. “It’s your turn now, _Uchiha,_ ” Naruto’s voice was breathy, with a gravelly timbre. And it went straight to Sasuke’s cock. Red again swallowed blue, and those slitted eyes bore into his single scarlet one.

__

__

__

His Sharingan whirled and Sasuke hid his anticipation behind a smirk. The pure _audacity_. Naruto was in no position to make demands. 

“Is that so, _Hokage-sama?”_ Sasuke teased, knowing full well it would raise his ire. He _wanted_ Naruto frustrated and hedonistic. Fuck. Just the thought of Naruto letting go, tearing into him—

__

__

__

In an eye blink Sasuke was flat on his upper back, bent near in half at the waist and completely naked as the day he was born. Naruto growled around the pants between his jaws and tossed the remaining, useless articles of clothing like an animal. Naruto’s slits dialated, growing larger at the lust rolling off of Sasuke in torrents. His nostrils flared, tasting Him on his tongue. God, his _scent..._

__

__

__

“Mm. Yes. _It is,”_ Naruto grit, suddenly all steel, complete and total authority ringing in his tone. Sasuke bit his lip against the groan that threatened to bubble from his chest, and his cock gave an eager lurch. He loved it when Naruto used that voice...

__

__

__

It didn’t go unnoticed. “Hmm... ‘lil excited, there, S’uke..?” He slowly hovered over his prey like a wraith, shadow falling over his eyes. A dull red glow once again assaulted Sasuke's vision.

The Uchiha arched his back and snapped his hips, grinding his length against Naruto’s abs, leaving a long line of pre-cum in its wake. He would not back down. He gave a hiss at the friction and stared up into those feral eyes, daring Naruto, _challenging_ him. Sasuke smirked up defiantly and circled his hips, watching with triumph as Naruto’s jaw ticked. It was hypnotizing to see his equal straining for control like this, with his pulse of barely tapped power. 

__

__

__

Mouth suddenly dry, Sasuke licked his lips. “So, are you gonna fuck me or do I have to pin you down a second time, _Lord Seventh...?”_ Sasuke grit through clenched teeth and once again thrust against him for emphasis. 

__

__

__

Naruto growled, sneering, “Still trying to call the shots, huh?”

Naruto then fisted Sasuke’s slender throat, giving just enough pressure to the carotid artery before bringing three fingers up to swollen lips. _“Suck.”_

Never breaking eye contact, Sasuke lewdly dipped his tongue in between the fingers and flicked, swirling his tongue around the digits before sucking them into his maw. Saliva welled in Sasuke’s mouth as he bit back a moan, focusing instead on the length of Naruto’s fingers. It was messy and nasty and _fuck._ Naruto pulled slowly, fucking Sasuke’s face with thick digits before spreading his fingers and hooking into that sinful cavern. He pulled them out with a _pop_ only to spread the saliva all over Sasuke’s lips. 

“Filthy slut,” Naruto’s voice was gruff and strenuous. Sasuke tongued the fingers back into his wet heat and hallowed his cheeks with an exceptionally hard suck, eyes alight and taunting. Sasuke then pushed welling saliva around those digits, slathering, teasing, nipping— Naruto growled as his restraint waned in the face of Sasuke's skilled mouth. Again.

__

__

__

“Fuck,” Naruto breathed, grinding his cock against Sasuke’s swollen taint. The brunette gave a choked moan in response and the pressure around his neck doubled, effectively silencing him. Sasuke faintly heard the lube cap _pop_ as his vision started to speckle. His breath seized in his chest, pleasure impossibly heightened at the sudden sting of those thick fingers. Sasuke moaned brazenly, though it came out as more of a wheeze— he lost himself between the delicious pressure on his neck and the pulse of painful pleasure in his ass. 

__

__

__

“That’s right, Sasuke,” Naruto snapped his arm forward and back, making Sasuke's body rock with the force of his fingerfucking. “I want to hear you, Sasuke,” Naruto licked at those parted pink lips, gazing half-lidded fire into those mismatched molten orbs— 

__

__

__

“I want to hear you _scream._ ” Naruto released the hold on Sasuke’s neck just as his vision was tunneling. He pulled out and slammed back in, barreling into his prostate full on, and it took everything Sasuke had not to cum on the spot.

“ _A—aahh!_ ” He threw his head back and hardly recognized his own voice through the throes of pleasure. Naruto dug his digits against the bundle without remorse, in and out, pulling Sasuke’s hips closer, pressing in deeper—

__

Fuck! Sasuke could hardly take it—fuck fuck _fuck—_ he rasped brokenly in time with the force of Naruto, the gravity that was all encompassing, all consuming. He was completely at his Hokage’s mercy.

__

“N-Naru-t-to...! Nnn—mmm—” Sasuke’s face was twisted so beautifully, a sheen of sweat highlighting the hard lines and dips of his body. Sasuke’s muscles flexed and pulled as he writhed and breathed and gasped all of the curses and saints in the name of _Naruto_. 

It was addicting, seeing Sasuke like this. Naruto’s eyes roved over those perfectly cut lines greedily. Worse than any drug. He is the only one to ever lay eyes on this faucet of Sasuke. The only one who will _ever lay hands on this man._ Sasuke was his. His. _His._ Naruto’s blood thrummed with the heady rush. The privilege of owning something so perfect, so unattainable, so untouchable— 

_His._

__

__

Something almost soft rumbled deep within Naruto’s chest as he devoured sight of his Moon, the soul that kept him tethered and bound to this Earth, splayed and spread and wanting beneath him. Naruto’s orbs flickered from blue, to red, and back again. Gods, this man was gorgeous. Impossibly so. Fractals of moonlight shimmered on his sweat slicked skin, looking otherworldly—more akin to sculpted marble than anything human. It was so beautiful it almost hurt. 

“God, You’re so fucking perfect,” Naruto was nearing his breaking point. He quickly pulled his fingers from Sasuke’s ass and drizzled the chilled lube straight onto his shaft. He fisted himself with a sharp hiss. Sasuke nearly whined at the loss, bucking his hips in a silent plea. Naruto tapped Sasuke’s twitching ring with his heavy, swollen head once, twice—swirling and slathering the lube all over Sasuke’s pretty pink hole, and watching with a predatory glint as his entrance fluttered in anticipation. 

__

__

__

Sasuke was positively swooning. The stimulation of it all— it was so much and it was _everywhere_ , like little bolts of electricity dancing along his skin. He blinked up blearily at Naruto, cock giving a twitch as he steeled himself for what was to come. He couldn’t hide the edge of eagerness written in every line of his body, even if he tried. So he breathed in deeply, and melted into the hardwood floor with a drawn out sigh.

Sasuke looked deep into slitted blue and tilted his head just enough to bare his throat. A sign of complete submission. Of complete trust. 

“Fuck me, Naruto.” It was both a command and a plea. With a growl, Naruto sheathed himself in that tight, hot ass in one mighty _thrust._ “Ah—” Sasuke gasped, skull cracking painfully against the wooden floor. When he did find his voice, Sasuke gave a shrill shout at the burning girth. It had been so long... He writhed in painful pleasure as the blonde trembled above him, desperate to grasp at the very last shred of control and not continuously rip the man in two. Sasuke was so hot, so tight— so _full._ Naruto’s cock pulsed with the thump of Sasuke’s heart and he _felt_ it, he felt—

“F— _Naruto, move—”_ Sasuke choked out, eyes threatening to roll back as he struggled to maintain eye contact. So blue... so good...

__

__

Naruto slowly slid all the way out only to push back in, legs trembling in restraint. Naruto gasped at the molten heat, hypnotized by the way Sasuke’s pretty little asshole swallowed his thick cock so fucking _good._ He growled at the predatory surge of pride and snapped his hips once, twice— whatever semblance of control Naruto may’ve had was gone. Ashes. Dust. He set a brutal pace, the slaps and coupled cries spilling from Sasuke’s lips echoing in the dim office. 

_“Ah—!”_

Naruto threw himself into the thrusts. He fucked him wildly, toned legs hooked atop rippling shoulders as Naruto fucked him _right into the floor,_ folded in two, growling and panting obscenities against Sasuke’s wet, parted lips. “Ah—Ah—Ah—” Sasuke could only whimper brokenly between each thrust as the breath was punched from his body, trying with all his might to keep his eyes open and locked on that feral blue. 

_“Ah—Ah— _haa...!_ ” _

__

Naruto licked into Sasuke’s mouth, nipping and sucking whatever flesh he could find within reach. Not for the first time that night, Sasuke registered the distant tang of copper. Blunt nails dug into the floor boards before they found cropped blonde, yanking hard at the roots. The growl that tore through Naruto’s throat had Sasuke’s hips spasming, desperate to keep up. His fingers lost purchase in a particularly blinding thrust, clutching instead at sweat slicked skin, mind a hazy mush of pleasure and Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto—_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“N-na-a-ru-to-o...” Sasuke moaned, unable to form anything more coherent under the near vicious pounding— He was close, _so very close—_ Sasuke grit his teeth to gather the fragmented remains of his strength and met those animalistic thrusts with push-back of his own, hips rolling deliciously— Naruto gave a ragged gasp, the angle squeezing his cock in a way that almost had him cumming. Sasuke bit his lip to hide a smirk. He rolled them again. 

__

“Nnn! Sas—fuck—” Naruto hissed before pinning those hips _down_. Naruto advanced, capturing those lips in another searing kiss. Pulling back he tongued Sasuke’s lips and trailed down to the hollow of his throat. He left burning purple and red splotches all the way down to the junction of neck and shoulder where he knew Sasuke loved it— 

__

“Ah— _A-Ah!_ N-Naru—!“ 

__

Naruto growled. The columns of Sasuke’s alabaster throat bore evidence of his obsession on either side, and it made the beast within him _sing._

__

“Fuck, Sasuke, nggh—!” 

__

__

__

Naruto’s thrusts became less and less coordinated as he rutted Sasuke’s hole, grunting and heaving with each powerful stroke. Sasuke could only sob the broken syllables of Naruto’s name, fingers digging desperately in whatever proffered flesh he could find, taking all the blonde had to give. Naruto groaned around the slight bite of nails and licked a long, wet stripe along Sasuke’s pulse point. It was all the warning he got before Naruto’s teeth sunk into the hallow under the raven’s jaw, right into his jugular—

“ _Ah—_ ” Ebony eyes rolled back, mouth agape, heaving a shuddering wail— fuck, this was it. Sasuke couldn’t take anymore. It was all too much, too good— “Fuck! Fuck— _Naruto!!_ ” His cock jolted with each spurt of opal, thick and lengthy. It painted their stomachs all the way up to their chests. Sasuke’s hips convulsed in time with the crash of each earth shattering ripple, surrendering with the painful pleasure of Naruto fucking him through his climax. He twitched and gave a small, broken “Ah—hah,” with each pound into his prostate, and his vision blurred from the overstimulation. Oh—

__

_—fuck._ Naruto’s hips stuttered, velvety walls clenching _tight_ around his shaft. Rounding and mounting the familiar swell of ecstasy, Naruto growled around Sasuke’s abused skin, glorying in the wet clap of flesh and _came_ with the echoes of Sasuke’s screams ringing in his ears—

__

“N— _Nnngh!!”_ Naruto lurched with the force of his ejaculation, hips a piston over the height of his peak. He gasped for air, leaving deep, saliva slicked teeth marks in his wake. “S-sasuke...!” Naruto’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth hung open sensually. The pulse of his orgasm ripped violently throughout his body. Holy _fuck._ His limbs locked as wave after wave crashed over him, until only echoes remained.

__

A trickle of beaded sweat rolled down his spine and it served to ground him to the waking world. Sasuke’s asshole sucked every last drop of his vitality, and Naruto was quaking under the sheer weight of his own body. He stared down in awe at his lover and when Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open, all was right where there was wrong in the world. All was as it should be, their hips slotted together like pieces of a puzzle, hearts filled to the brim with so much unbridled emotion the pair felt fit to burst—in an entirely different manner. 

__

The setting around them blurred, blackened, then bled into startling clarity. Naruto’s knees were rubbed raw, Sasuke's back throbbed and everything hurt. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

It was wonderful, and the world was reborn from ashes anew.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Naruto maneuvered Sasuke down with purpose, gentle with his ministrations as he slowly slipped out of him. His pupils dilated at the trail of cum that dribbled down those milky inner thighs and he had to lick at the open neck wound to keep from tongue fucking the spent Uchiha. Sasuke hissed, unable to stifle the soft moan. 

Naruto carefully shifted to plaster his sweaty body to the right of his lover, sliding his leg right over those fair, creamy thighs. Wordlessly, they melted in each others embrace. Their brains took their sweet time rebooting and syncing back to their bodies. Chests heaving, their post orgasm bliss evolved into something... more.

__

__

__

Naruto could only smile. 

__

__

__

Once their breaths caught up with them and their brains were close to at least half capacity, Sasuke looked down at that glowing mass of perfection and sighed contentedly. “Fuck, Naruto…” It was barely above a whisper. Naruto responded with a raspy chuckle and drew lazy circles over the jut of Sasuke’s hip.

__

__

__

__

__

Blue peered up into black through golden lashes and Sasuke's heart suddenly lodged in his throat. Those eyes held such naked adoration. Warmth. Belonging. _Home._ This, right here, was arguably the best part of their coupling. The after, where he could stare openly and unabashedly into those twin pools, no desire to do anything but to look and see and _feel._

__

_Naruto..._

__

They stared deeply, any number of things passing silently between them— for them and only them. It was pure bliss. 

__

And yet... 

__

Naruto’s eyes began to shimmer.

__

_Sas—_

__

It was as healing as it was heart-wrenching. He buried his face in Sasuke’s skin and a small line of wetness trailed from thick lashes. He shifted upward and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck, in Sasuke’s hair. Naruto took a deep breath, and the exhale tickled his ear. Naruto had long since memorized the scent, the feel, the taste...

__

_And yet..._

__

_Not enough. Not enough. Not enough._ The chanting voice within him cried at what was to come. Naruto was powerless. And Sasuke felt it, too. It was all they could do to absorb what little time they had left. 

__

__

__

So there they lay, bodies pressed together as one, sticky and dirty and numb to the surrounding cold. And content, despite the tempest. Despite the hard floor. Despite everything. Sasuke pretended not to feel the warm trail, or slight pool in the hollow of his throat. In turn, Naruto pretended to ignore the tremble of fingertips as they ghosted across his skin. Sasuke wanted the last sliver of time they had to be good. Worth remembering. He fell deeper into the comfortable weight and warmth that was Naruto, and gentle fingers moved to thread through cropped gold.

__

Naruto. _His Naruto._

__

His Sun; His sky.

__

Together, Time ticked away; It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. 

Sharingan spun lazily in the fading dark, and he reluctantly closed his eyes against the all too-familiar pang. Sasuke knew he would need to leave soon; dispose of any evidence, stack the papers, leave his reports... _routine maintenance,_ he thought dryly. 

It was always bittersweet. Coming and going like this. You’d think, by now, he should be used to it. Working from the shadows. Far away from Him. And once upon a time, it had been all he’d ever wished for. Sasuke smiled humorlessly up at the ceiling. His energy was too bright, too infectious, too intense. Too distracting. Too... good. He still was. Only Sasuke had changed. 

__

And for the better. 

__

He allowed himself a small, genuine smile. It wilted around the edges. 

__

__

No. Sasuke would never grow used to it— to this cycle of secrecy and desire they shared. But It would be an hour or so before sunrise now; The moon had long slunk home. And so should he. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open. He took in the office, and every detail from the obvious to the mundane that bore evidence of their love. He took in the bundle in his arms and squeezed, gripping him as if he were a lifeline, trying in vain to convey all he felt in a simple, one armed embrace. He nuzzled the crook of his neck, inhaling his citrusy musk—

__

__

__

__

But time waits for no man. 

__

__

Naruto made a small noise. Another _pang_ tore through Sasuke as the blond began to tremble, trying again in vain to keep the tears at bay. Sasuke supposed Naruto would never grow used to this, either. But the tide was receding, now—the white-blue Moon was sinking, falling, dying to make way for the Sun. It was all Naruto could do to squeeze the last visage from the horizon that lay between them.

__

They have responsibilities—expectations. Lives to uphold. _A world to better._ It is a small sacrifice, in the grand scheme of things... Sasuke had to believe in that. To believe in Naruto, and the World they wish to build— to see together—

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Sasuke blinked and willed the welling bubble of emotion away. Naruto only continued to tremble in the quiet rising of dawn. They knew what must come— for in this world, and the next, every good thing must come to a close. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

With that, Sasuke Uchiha would commit every encounter to memory. Every touch, every look. Every smile. Every rare, passion-filled night under moon or star.

He’d never take these moments for granted.

Sasuke never knew when it would be his last.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 
> 
> This is my first official AO3 post, and I was debating on keeping this scene for a big sns fic I’m working on. I just couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> Our boys deserve happiness! Go forth and be happy, damn you!
> 
> P.S: I’m sorry I edited this 50 million times after posting. I am literally the worst and will edit and re-edit and if I don’t post it, it will literally stay in my drafts 5ever. It’s not perfect, but its done, and that’s more than i can say about 90% of my projects. 
> 
> So.
> 
> VICTORY SCREEEECH.


End file.
